Dead and Gone
by GreenspireTC
Summary: After the battle in the prison everybody has left except for Daryl Beth and Carol. They scavenge around trying to find places to stay and survive.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"My crossbow dripping with blood, dead bodies everywhere,/spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#ff9900;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"no one in sight, the bus has left and I'm all alone. I hear someone behind me, as I turn around ready to fight just to realize that it was Beth, her hair was stained black from the smoke, her knuckles bloody from fighting her way through the walker hoard, her legs weak from constant running. She yells to me "Daryl!" I yell back "Beth!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#ff9900;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"She falls to her knees. I drop my crossbow and limp over to her./spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;" "Are there survivors?" I as; she just shakes her head no. As we walk toward the Dodge truck sitting in between the walkway from cell block C to cell block B we hear a yelling sound coming from behind us, we turn to see who it is and at first it is hard to determine, but the closer it got the more I realized it was Carroll. We all walk over to the truck, knowing we were trying to get out of the jail and into safety. I open the driver's side door, to find that the keys are in the ignition. I naturally turn them to hear the truck jump-start to life and roar to life. As I check to see if everyone is in, I step on the gas pedal, the truck leaped forward and we flew down the trail out of the jail yard./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#ff9900;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I hear someone talking to me, it's Beth. She tells me to pull over or turn around to go to one of the farm houses or just to stop. I choose to ignore her and keep driving. She hits me and gets my attention and I firmly said, "What?"/spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I pull the truck over so we can talk about the plan. "Let's go to the old farmhouse" I suggest. Everyone nods in agreement. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#ff9900;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We're blazing down the trail towards the old farmhouse, we finally reach it and it's covered with walkers some half gone, some just dragging its upper body on the ground hanging on merely by a small intestine. As soon as we pulled in it seemed like the whole field froze and was staring at us. You could hear a slight moan with the frequent shriek as the whole field started to move towards us. The first few rows fell and was trampled, blood and guts were being pulled by the following rows leaving red streaks of blood across the field. As it was moving closer I was sort of mesmerized by sheer horror of what I was witnessing. I didn't come to until Carol hit me with a wrench. I didn't say anything I just drove. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#ff9900;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"We end up at another farm house in the middle of nowhere. I'm having cold sweats and by heart is racing a mile a minute. I'm still trying to decide on whether or not what I just witnessed was real or if it was just a dream. We arrive at the entrance of a new farmhouse not far from the other but far enough that they couldn't get here. Carol asks "Darly should we actually be staying here?" I reply "I truly don't know but we gotta rest sometime we can't keep going like this"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Garamond;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"As we walk up to the entrance of the farmhouse, its pure silence. Nothing was making as sound. We walk up the gravel driveway and then step onto the creaking staircase of the white farmhouse. The white painted screen door is locked but can easily be knocked down. We walk inside, the rotting wood floors creak as we walk through the main floor. Its still silent, and we decide to go downstairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:2;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Garamond; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Were setting up camp in the pitch black darkness of the basement, when Beth knocks over a canteen filled with water. It makes a loud crashing noise as it hits the ground I immediately say "shhh quiet Beth we don't know what's down here" as I say that I hear carol scream bloody murder and drop to the floor. No one can see in this darkness all you can do is listen./spanspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Garamond; color: rgb(255, 153, 0); background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can hear her flesh being torn by teeth and shuffling from something stumbling in the dark corner. I hear Beth fall to the ground too and hear the flesh ripping and blood trickling on the floor they both let out one more shriek of pain and then silence. I can hear five or six bodies shuffling towards me when it hits me. A sharp pain in the left shoulder, then in the leg, and then the arm. emIt feels like I'm being stabbed and cut by a thousand knives with alcohol on them/em I think to myslef. I can feel the flesh and muscle being torn from My bones and by blood dampening my leg. I can smell, it's putrid and I know I'm gonna die. With my last bit of strength I reach to by side, grab by gun, put it to my head and pull the trigger. Everything after is black there is no more pain and I'm fine, it's just so dark./span/p 


End file.
